Wisdom from Heaven
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Master Oogway comes from heaven and talks to Shifu. It's really spiritual and so sweet! Don't tell me it sucked!


Wisdom from Heaven

by: Terrell James

It's a clear night and Shifu walked around the palace, thinking about Master Oogway and what would he do if he was here. He walked around the ocean, looking at himself by the reflection and sighed softly to himself. Then, he saw someone's hand on his shoulder and it was Po. He asked, "What's wrong, master?"

"Nothing." he answered.

"Yeah, there is. What's on your mind?" asked Po.

Shifu sighed heavily and said, "I've been thinking about Oogway. I know he chose you as the 'Dragon Warrior', but, still, I widhed he could've stayed longer. Sometimes, I ask myself, 'What would Master Oogway do if he was here?' It's just so complicated to figure out everything on my own, let alone comforting all six of you."

"Well, you know Oogway's in a better place now. He is gone, but he's not forgotten. You can still remember him after what he's taught you and the time you spent with him." said Po.

"He's like the father I never had in my life. He's the one who helped make the Furious Five famous with my training and kung-fu popularity. He's wanted me to train you to be the Dragon Warrior. I'm just thankful for him because he's like a mentor to everybody." said Shifu.

Po chuckles softly and then said to Shifu, "I'm happy for him, too. Anyway, it's okay if you miss him a little, but if he's here right now, he would say he's very proud of what you're doing now."

Shifu smiled and said, "I know and I'm proud of him, too. Thanks, Po, for breaking me out of my gloomy despair when I spent every time training you because of your goofy attitude and your wacky humor. It helped me out a little."

Po sighed and said, "Happy to help."

A few hours later, the wind blew in from the sky and Shifu ran outside to see what's happening. Then, he saw a beam of light coming from the sky and an angel was sent from above. He looked surprised and he saw his master coming down to see him. He smiled and said, "Hello, Shifu."

Shifu looked shocked and amazed to see his master coming from heaven and to see him again. He whispered, "Master Oogway."

"Who did you think you expected?" asked Oogway.

Shifu laughed softly and said, "I-I can't believe it's you. I've thinking about you all the time."

"I know you have. I see you have been doing well. Have you been training the Furious Five often?" said Oogway.

"Yes, master. They have been taking training seriously and they're doing fine." answered Shifu.

"That's good. You and Po have been getting along so well, haven't you?" asked Oogway.

"Yeah, we're doing fine. He's like a son to me." said Shifu.

"Shifu, I know you've been thinking about what's best for yourself and your trainers. You have to realize that you should let them do things their own way and they know you can't be around forever. But I know you want to be near them like your own family." said Oogway.

"Master, I-- I'm not sure if I can do this on my own. What do I do?" said Shifu.

"You've already done it. You've done it out of love and support. They've been mentored and taken care of because of you and they have the spirit and energy for their training. You've come a long way and I can't say how proud I am of your effort. They've been growing up for a while and you made that happen, even without my help." said Oogway.

Shifu sighed softly and said, "No wonder I missed you so much, Master."

"You're like a father to them all and they're very thankful for that. For what you've done, it will always stay with you and it'll always have a place for you, in your heart." said Oogway.

"Thank you... father." said Shifu.

Oogway rubbed his head and then Shifu closed his eyes and decides to give him a hug. Tears came from his eyes and he said, "I am so lucky to have a person like you in my life."

"I know you have, my son. No matter what, I will always be here for you, no matter what." said Oogway.

Shifu nodded his head and then the beam of light started to come to Oogway. He said, "It is time for me to go. I'm gonna be looking forward to see you again when you pass away. Until then, I'll be waiting for you."

"Yes, master." said Shifu.

"Goodbye, my son." whispered Oogway.

Oogway flies up towards the sky and went back to heaven and Shifu felt happy for him. He whispered, "Goodbye... father."

Then, he walked towards the peach tree and thinks about what he's been taught all these years. And he sung a little song to realize that his master is always here for him.

_When I've gone too far_

_When I've had enough_

_When I'm losing ground_

_Feeling out of touch_

_I don't run and hide_

_I just look inside_

_For a simple peace of mind_

_Like a neighborhood_

_On a city street_

_I know the path_

_It knows my feet_

_And when I feel afraid_

_Feel like checking out_

_You stand up and take a bow_

_You shine when others need you_

_You speak and I believe you_

_I know the light, it guides you_

_I'll join the line that walks behind you_

_You shine, you shine_

_Like a window to your heart I see_

_All the possibilities_

_You shine, you shine_

_And everyday's another opprotunity_

_To shine_

_The way you see the world_

_The way it sees you back_

_You're the photographer_

_You take the photograph_

_If you don't like the way_

_The way it looks at you_

_You've got all the power to choose_

_Turn right, turn left, turn the other way_

_Make it light, make it dark, make it go away_

_I love the way you write to script to your own life_

_You're the star, you're on tonight_

_And when I feel unnoticed_

_Just two steps back from hopeless_

_You turn my world around with a single smile_

_That's who you are, that's who you are_

_You shine, you shine_

_Like a window to your heart I see_

_All the possibilities_

_You shine, you shine_

_And everyday's another opportunity_

_To shine, to shine_

_I know the light, the light that guides _

_I'll join the line that walks behind you_

_You shine, you shine_

_In my life, I know you shine_

_You shine_

_Like a window to your heart I see_

_All the possibilities_

_You shine_

_And everyday's another opportunity_

_To shine_

* * *

_This story was inspired by a song called "Shine" from Aly & AJ. It's completely awesome! Please tell me it rocked!_


End file.
